Nisa
Nisa (日本一ちゃん, Nippon'ichi-chan) is Gamindustri’s self-proclaimed Keeper of Justice who appears in times of crisis, which is usual when Neptune & her party least expect it. Nisa is supposedly training to become a brave and passionate hero, but she seems to lack information gathering skills. When certain requirements are met, Nisa will join the party as a “guest”, with her special ability being to see the Market Shares on each landmass. If unlocked with DLC “Nisa Battle Ticket” She becomes a fully playable character, with the Dungeon ability of “Monster Call”. Personality A short tempered girl who gets upset to the point of violence against a pair of NPC brothers who constantly make jokes and names regarding her breast (or lack of). At one point even Compa calls her “flat”, but catches herself and instead changes to “flattering“ before Nisa takes notice. Appearence Nisa has chest length hair mostly worn up with a few curled strands hanging down and many spiked bangs, held up with a big N hairclip that is red and blue. Her eyes are a slightly darker blue. She wears a revealing black outfit with a gray wrap styled top underneath and big cuffed sleeves over a pair of gray gloves. She also wears a long loose flowing scarf. On her back it looks like she has purple wings, actually being her Prinny backpack. On her head are also a pair of goggles. Hyperdimention Neptunia Hyperdimention Neptunia MK II Powers and Abilities There is also a special move in Hyperdimension Neptunia MK-2 where she sacrifices a giant prinny for a weapon after running out of projectiles to throw at the target. Space Scuffle Fist: A simple punch Prinny: Triple Shot: Gunplay: Flonne: Dynamic Slash: Slashes twice in opposite directions, once across and once down. Rumbling Thunder: Raspberyl: Gunman's Spirit: Magi-Bullet: Dark Sword X slash: Etranger: V-Xtreme: After posing Nisa leaps into the air and sends a strong energy based kick at the target and proceeds to kick repeatedly. ZHP Legend: Nisa begins by making a half circle shape with her hands before posing, She then launches herself into the air and proceeds to fly at the target while golding out her fist where she proceeds to punch and kick them multiple times. She finishes with a very powerful kick. Quotes *''"I've No Name to give a Villain except Justice!"'' *''"I'll take you both to the cleaners and bleach your souls pure once more!"'' *''"Justice wins yet again!"'' *''"Even if nobody likes you in real life, You can depend on your party and guild members in online games!"'' *''"Go Get 'em Tiger!"'' *''"I know your hiding them somewhere! Now hand them over before I rip your clothes off and laugh at your inadequacy!"'' *''"You pissed me off and this is your divine Punishment!"'' Trivia *Nisa is named after the company Nippon Ichi Software America. *Her original/Japenese name is Nippon Ichi. *Nisa's design resembles a prinny from the Disgaea series. *Nisa gets along with Blanc (usually because they both have flat chests). *She is voiced by Michelle Ruff in English and Kaori Mizuhashi in Japanese. *Besides appearence and attacks based on Prinny. Nisa also references two Disgaea characters in her attacks, Flonne and Raspberyl. *Nisa may possibly be a fan of yaoi. As in a scene she says, "Even a boy in elementary school can pretend to be a girl, trick other boys, and get married online." While hearts circle around her. *Nisa is a DLC character in Disgaea 4. *Nisa has few beta forms as seen below, including one close to her now appearence but different costume, short red hair and eyes with a flame themed outfit, and one with blue pigtails wearing a jacket and pants outfit and an eyepatch. Gallery Kick!.png|Hiya! Neptune Gust Nisa Swimsuit.jpg File:NisaChart.jpg Blur.png|Gettin' ready to fight! Prinny.png Nisa Battle end.png Prinny Sacrifice.png Nisa beach.png|School swimsuit Nisa back.png Entry.png Assure.png Flame.png grin.png Pissed.png Land.png Hearts.png Nepgear and Group.jpg NeptuniaMk2Poster.jpeg Disgaea 4 Nisa Cut-in.jpg|Disgaea 4 cut-in image. Uni Noire Nisa Chibi.png Nisa beta.png Group 4.png Nisa model.png Perk.png|Note the noodle-esque arms... Category:Female character Category:DLC Category:Lastation residents Category:Neptunia (original) character